Alice in NightmareLand
by Kirbario Darklord
Summary: The Cheshire Cat plotted revenge on the Queen and destroyed wonderland making it a world of evil, horror and darkness. He created an army called the shad-evils to destroy the land. Alice who is now a teenager must go back to wonderland to stop him.
1. Chapter 1 A new beginning

_** Alice in Nightmare-Land**_

_ By Kirbario Darklord_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**A new beginning**_

It was a warm sunny day; Alice had started her first day and last year of High School. Alice was very unusual, though she was pretty. She had long blonde hair that shone whenever she walked into the sunlight. Blue eyes that sparkled like stars glimmering within the blackness of the night sky, her body was petite yet she wasn't good at sports. Her lips were a distinctive pink-peach color and curled sweetly when she smiled, whenever she did that is. Her curved beautiful dimples showed as she laughed and smiled with pride and joy. However, Alice is now in a great depression ever since her mother died from cancer. She often questions herself at night when she is in her room not able to sleep "Why did she have to die? She was never a terrible woman. I-I miss her. I-I want her. I-I need her." Whenever Alice thinks of her mother she sees a pure bright shining figure with the most beautiful and most amazing features that anyone could ever only imagine. She missed her, but did not show it around her father. Alice's father, Peter was his name. He had the cruelest dark eyes, an awful terrible frown whenever he yelled. It scared the ever living out of her. He had a long thin nose and a skinny body structure. Her father was never physically violent but he blamed her for everything while her sister gained all of the attention. Alice was indeed in a great depression. As she makes her way to the first class room the kids laugh and tease her. Calling her names such as wet head, crybaby, and some of the most nasty curse words. They throw things at her such as apples and water bottles; they treat her like a homeless wannabe on the side of the street with no home or love. And she felt exactly that way. She needed a friend. Just one friend who could understand her. She was alone. As she walks into the classroom it is a bit dirty with dusty desks from the chalkboard. The desks were lined up really neat though despite how dusty it was in the room. The windows are open on the left side of the room. A girl with brown hair throws an eraser at her and calls her a waste of a person. Alice didn't take too kindly to that insult and shouted at her and everyone in the room in rage and sadness. "I've had enough of your teasing and mocking! I wish I could just disappear forever! And never come back to this stupid place! I hope you all die! I hate you all!" And that's all she could say until her best friend Ryan Miller came up to her took her hand and lead her to her seat. Ryan was Alice's only friend. He was tall and slender with brown hair and blue eyes that made Alice's heart thump wildly whenever he looked at her. He was friendly and that's all that mattered to her. Ryan struggled to get Alice to her seat because she was furious and continued to scream and shout curse words at them. Ryan sat her down on the chair and looked at her and said calmly. "Alice, you have to learn to just ignore them. You are better than them and if you ignore them they won't have anything to tease you about" Alice shook in sadness about ready to collapse into tears and responded nervously "I just wish I could have a better life than this Ryan." He looked down a bit and said softly almost a whisper "It is what it is Alice, and no one can control it except you. You have to try." Alice nodded at him sadly with a red tear stained face. The bell rings, its time for the worst part of the day for Alice. Gym class. Alice walks into the gym. The entrance is a short hallway with big blue painted glass doors leading to the gym room with bleachers on both sides of the gym. Alice just sits down and waits for the class to start without even changing into her gym clothes. She knows the kids will make fun of her for being so sensitive and shy about changing her clothes with them and she knows exactly what they will say. "Alice you're so disgusting! Alice you're a toad! Alice you're a disgrace to this school! Alice you should've never been born at all!" She was suffering and couldn't help but cry whenever those words came into her head.

Then some jock boys came up to Alice, started pushing her around saying inappropriate and very questionable things about her. She was embarrassed and uncomfortable. "Hey Alice!" Said one boy. "Are you going to show yourself off to us?" Alice pushes the boy away from her a bit gently. "If I were smart unlike you, I would stop what your doing this minute." She ordered. "Alice! Tell us how you became so beautiful yet such a low life!" Another boy said. Alice starts to get rather mad about all this fuss and says firmly. "Like I said! If I were smart! I would stop it now!" Then the boys surround her and start to touch her. Alice screams at them in rage and embarrassment. "Stop it right now! All of you! You sick twisted pigs!" She pushes them away but they keep coming back for more. Over on the other side of the gym, Ryan comes out of the locker room and sees Alice being harassed. Alice shouts at him for help "Ryan! Get these filthy animals away from me!" He runs over and they stop him as one of them throws Alice onto the floor. "Have you come to help your little girlfriend?" One of the bullies asked. "First off she is not my girlfriend we are just friends!" The moment Alice hears those words her heart sinks. "Ryan." She starts to speak as she gets up. "Yeah Alice?" He responds a bit unsure about what she wants she walks over pushes the bullies out of the way and looks at him with tears in her eyes. "How could you say that? Remember what you said last summer?" Her voice starts to tremble as she speaks. One bully interrupts her "Aw, what's the matter Alice? Going to cry because you're so ugly and Ryan doesn't want you?" Alice turns to him and shouts. "I swear Gary if you don't shut your freaking yap! I am going to push you through those glass doors!" Gary backs up in surprise at Alice's rage. Alice looks back at Ryan. She is crying now more than ever before. "I'm just." She pauses for a moment and continues with a great big sigh "Going home." With those last words said she heads out the blue glass doors of the gym and Ryan stands there alone. The truth is, Alice doesn't want to go home. Her father will be waiting to yell at her for something stupid and pointless. She walks the long way home with her head down and cries.


	2. Chapter 2 The Queen of Hearts

_**Chapter 2 The Queen of Hearts**_

As Alice walks home she slowly comes to a stop and looks at a strange white figure. It looks like as if she is weeping. Alice a bit curious walks over to the crying white ghost-like figure. The figure she thought was her mother. "Mother?" She questioned as she moves closer and puts her hand on the shoulder of the ghost. The ghost turns around. It was not Alice's mother but her face did seem familiar. Alice looked confused and asked raising an eyebrow "Don't I know you?" The ghostly figure looks at her "Alice?" She said in a rather soothing voice. Alice was in shock and thought to herself "how does she know my name? Where did she come from?" Alice then responded sheepishly. "Yes?" The ghost floats up hovering a bit above the ground and says to her. "Alice. Do you remember?"

Alice's face became just a blank stare and she said "Remember what? Everything in my life has just been horrible. All I can remember in my past is the death of my mother." The ghost shook her head and said. "No Alice. Wonderland." Alice backs up from the ghost and shakes her head and says. "Why does that word

sound so familiar? Who are you?" The ghost flies to her almost like teleporting. "I am the Queen of Hearts. You must remember."

Alice slowly moves closer and says with her head hanging "I was but only A little girl, I remember how cruel you were to me. The things you did. How much you hurt me. I do not trust you just like everyone else. Please go away." With that said, Alice starts to walk home but the queen stopped her by saying "That was the past. This is now, and we need your help Alice. Wonderland is no longer wonderful anymore. We need you to come back. Please Alice." Alice says in almost a whisper. "What am I supposed to do?" "Do you remember where the rabbit hole is?" Asked the queen. Alice nods her head and says, "Yes your majesty. Why do you ask?" The queen moves closer to her and looks at her like as if she was going to give her a speech and says to Alice in a very calm but serious tone. "You must go back there and fall into the hole. That was and still is the only way to get back to Wonderland. Now be careful because there may be some dangers ahead of you. Good luck and ill see you in a bit." Alice says a bit confused "But how do I?" and before Alice could finish her question. The queen was gone. Leaving only Alice, The sunset and the wind howling calmly. She looks up to the sky and notices that it is getting dark. So she makes her way to the woods, as it has now gotten totally dark. It was nothing lovely, it started to rain the area became foggy and Alice was soaking wet. The trees stared at her as if they were banshees

screaming in the night. She's scared, alone, and frightened beyond belief. Alice walked around and muttered to herself "Where the heck is that dumb hole? It must be around here somewhere." Then suddenly out of nowhere she heard a wolf howling but she paid no attention to it at first. She continues walking and hears snarling and growling around her. She stops and looks around but only sees trees. She continues walking and sees the rabbit hole. "Yes! I've found it!" She exclaimed and ran over to it as fast as she could. Then she felt a sharp pain in her leg as if knives were stabbed into it, Alice turns around and sees an angry wolf biting her right leg. Alice feels as if she cannot move. She is dizzy and losing blood quickly. She screams in pain and fear as she kicks the wolf in the face for it to release her leg and she runs away from it. Her leg is gushing out blood and it is hard for her to move then a pack of wolves come and chase after her. Alice trips and hurts her ankle on the same leg and lands about two or three feet away from the rabbit hole. Alice tries to crawl as fast as she can towards the rabbit hole but then one wolf grabs Alice by her backpack and flings her off of it and she hits the tree of which the rabbit hole is under. The wolf tosses her backpack aside and they all close in on her. Alice lets out a loud scream of horror and pain from hitting the tree as the wolves surround her with their bloodstained teeth and bloodshot eyes. They snarl and growl at her as she slips down the hole unconscious and hits the bottom with a big slam. She is in a dark room with nothing that can be seen but darkness. Alice was tired and hurt from all the pain and slowly she passes out.


	3. Chapter 3 Alice's Nightmare

Chapter3

Alice's nightmare

Alice wakes up slowly. She is dizzy and she is lying down in a puddle of blood. Alice sits up and looks around. "Huh? Where am I? I can't see a thing but I feel something underneath me! It's kind of watery, but thick." Suddenly the queen approaches Alice and says to her. "Alice this is the entrance to wonderland. Well, at least this was the entrance." Alice asks her in a very unusual tone. "Why can't I see anything?" The queen giggles "Oh right! My apologies!" The queen floats up in the air and a beam of light shines from her hands up to the sky. Alice can see, but the area is still covered in darkness. She looks at her leg, her wound has healed. In fact she is fully recovered, Alice looks down and notices she was lying in a puddle of blood. She shrieks in fear and backs up from it and the ghost of the queen goes through it down into the floor and the blood vanishes into the sky. There Alice sits, alone and frightened. Then not much longer after that she hears her name being whispered followed by an evil laugh. "Alice. Alice. Alice. Alice." Alice gets up and looks around the room. "Who's there?" She asks as she looks around some more a bit scared. "Don't you remember Alice? Your old friend, the one you loved most dearly." The voice lets out a sinister laugh. Alice responds to the voice, her fists are clenched and her voice shakes as she speaks. "Who are you? What do you want?" The voice laughs more. "Oh come now Alice, You aren't that stupid are you?" Then Alice walks closer to the direction the voice is coming from but then suddenly spikes appear from the ceiling and the walls they start to close in on her. Alice screams in fear and tries to run as fast as she can to the laughter of the evil voice. The walls and ceiling slam together in a flash. Alice had made it out alive through the opening and quickly opens the door, slams it behind her and locks it but to her surprise the room she is in now looks exactly the same. Alice screams loudly. "Get me out of here! I want to go home!" Then suddenly the walls start to form eyeballs and they melt onto the floor Alice screams even louder. "It's just a nightmare! It's just a nightmare! It's just a stupid nightmare!" Then a trap door opens beneath her and she falls to her doom as she screams. On the way down she sees shadowy figures that whisper her name over and over. Alice then lands in an ocean of blood but she gets keeps herself afloat and she swims as fast as she can but she realizes that she is somehow being pulled backwards. It is a blood waterfall. Alice lets out a scream of fear and sadness. "Help me! Somebody help me! Hel-" Before Alice can finish her last cry of help she falls down the bloody waterfall and suddenly she lands back in the same dark empty room. The voice laughs even more at her. Alice stands up and shouts furiously. "It's not funny! Let me go now! Take me back home!" Then a giant door opens to the right of her she is scared to go in it because she is afraid something might pop out at her. Despite her fear of it, she walks to it anyway. A trap door opens beneath her when she is just step away from the door and the door slams in her face as she screams and falls down and then she

lands in a black and white checkered hallway. She can see herself because the walls are made out of mirrors. Alice walks forward slowly as the voice continues to laugh silently. "This hallway never ends!" She said as she kept walking. "There has to be a way out." She said and she looks around and she notices one mirror is upside down. "What does this mean?" She asked herself and she pushed the mirror inward and it slid to the side and revealed a staircase leading down. Alice walks down the staircase and then comes to a dark room with chains and one tiny candle. "Where am I now?" Then the door closes behind her and she is locked in. She hears a soft laughter and it grows louder and louder. Then she sees a familiar face, well not necessarily a face but just two eyes and bloodstained teeth in the darkness in front of her face. "Hello Alice!" The face says with a laugh. "You have made it this far haven't you? You figured out my secret, and most importantly you have found me!" The face laughs demonically. Alice stands there while blood spits in her face from its laugh. "Who. Are you?" She asks as she wipes it off. The voice speaks again in rather a evil tone. "I am the ruler of this land! This land that is now called, Nightmare Land!" Alice's eyes grow wide and she says nervously "Yeah, I think I've figured that out by now. This place is full of nightmares." The face speaks again. "Trust me sweetheart there are plenty of things that can kill you, and ill be sitting back and watching the whole time!" Alice says madly "I'm not afraid of you or this stupid place! Now if you excuse me I am going home!" She turns around and walks towards the door but the face blocks her hisses at her and blood gets all over her face again. "You are staying right here Alice, and you are never to leave!" The face laughs even more as chains come and grab Alice and she grunts as she is pinned to the bloody stonewall. "Let me go!" She screams. The face looks at her with sadness and mocks her "Oh sure I'll let you go! After I finish my plans with this insignificant kingdom!" The face laughs as it starts to disappear. Alice cowers in fear; her voice shakes as she speaks again. "Wait." The face reappears and shouts firmly. "What do you want now brat!" Alice looks at it and says rather calmly, "Why did you do it?" The face suddenly turns into a frown and it says a bit angry. "Why are you asking?" She responds again. "Because I want to know who you are and what you have done!" The face smiles evilly. "Well, how do I start it? After you left wonderland it was time for the queen to attack. She used her powers to transform everybody into bloody creatures, which attacked wonderland. She knew that you would not be back for some time and decided to fully take control turning the land into darkness. No body knows what will happen or how it will end, all you need to do Alice. Is to find the white rabbit's watch and bring it to me. So I can reverse the timeline and fix things."  
Alice looks at the face a bit unsure. "I don't believe you." The face backs up "Well now. I guess you will just be trapped here forever. Either you do what I ask you too or you will die at midnight!" The face laughs as it fades away and Alice is chained to the wall, her limbs hurting as if giants were pulling them, She felt like she was split in two. She had stayed up until midnight and when the bell rang she knew it was her time to try to escape. Alice reaches for a nail on the wall with her hand and pulls it out, it was an awkward angle for her but she got it and she picked the first cuff off her, next came her right foot, then her other foot and finally her left arm. She hops down and runs to the vent near the corner of the room, which seemed decent sized for her to fit through and uses the nail to screw off the screws that are holding it in place. She crawls into the hole and screws back on the screws as if nothing had happened. She put the nail in her pocket and thought to her self "This will come in handy for later I suppose." Then she crawled through the sewage that smelled like rotten eggs, there was mold and slime all over the walls and ceiling, Later Alice came to an opening and squeezed through. Now she was in a room that had bars on the wall above her, she took a rock placed it on the floor and looks into the vent and she could not believe her eyes when she sees the body of that voice who was tricking her so cruelly.


End file.
